Session 13 Recap
Session 13: Dandy Abducted, Black Obelisks, Ynfernal Elf spirits. 20xp (end of story) 190xp total Locations Willow Hill Strange haunted Elven Tower NPC's Dhojnit - Male Dwarf from the Rangers Guild. Goanna Mount. Lokkuri - Female Dwarf from the Rangers guild. Mole/Armadillo Mount. ' ' Rewind for Gar and Tivram *Tivram decided to spend a half day with the Great Travelling show. Ze shared stories with them and caught up on the rumors and news around Terrinoth. Ze tells the travelling show about the events in Vylenvale regarding Tafney and the egg artifact. Ze tells people running The Show about the Dragonbound shards she encountered there. *Tivram learns that an area of Terrinoth (close to them but not so close) is having ‘Strange Weather’. *Gar arrives at the village at the same time as the others. She decides that the Turtle King must have gotten into the town by mechanical means (a crane or trebuchet), and goes searching around the perimeter for evidence. She finds nothing of the sort but does spy an interesting tower in the distance. Session''' ' *Shortly after having left Dandy alone in the bar with the two dwarves Goldie finishes laughing and goes back in to find all three of them have gone. She recruits Tivram’s help to investigate. *The investigations shoes Dandy may have been taken out through the kitchen, they have a breif run in with the orc chef before leaving. *Arik returns to town after having ventured into the nearby woodlands sampling mushrooms, with bad results. He meets up with everyone else and they all begin looking for the Dwarves. *Gar finds out the Mole mount is no longer in the stables and the dwarves may have gotten some good distance between them. So Arik casts a location spell with his sencor and they follow it. *While the rest of the party gets organised we cut to Dandy waking up in a small stone room. She is offered a green swampy drink to help her recover from the fuzzyness in her head, which she accepts. The Dwarves continuing to try and get information about the Turtle King from Dandy, but all ‘politeness’ is now gone. They begin to resort to violence and torture (finger breaking etc). Dandy doesn’t offer them any usefull information. *As they head in the direction of the tower Gar remembers the tower he saw and they speed towards it. *The tower is tall and slender, built from white stone and looks like it was carved from a singular piece of stone. It’s ancient and deteriorating, with the top level seeming to levitate above the broken base, apart from the circular stairwell connecting both. *Tivram recognises it as elven, and identifies it as from a time before the non-eleven races appeared in Terrinoth, Ze also theorises this might be one of the places that Ynfernal elves might have been bound. *A large black stone needle blocks the entrance. Writting in common warns aawy from the tower. ' ''' *They enter the tower at the bottom level, finding it completely empty. They venture upwards and begin to hear the sounds of the Dwarves terrorising Dandy. As the rest of the party readies for a Fight Gar simply draws his sword and charges up the steps - setting off an alarm left by the rangers. *Now alert to the part the dwarves are prepared for them and although they are quickly taken down gets a good shot off with his heavy Crossbow and injures Gar quite badly. *they begin to free Dandy, tend to gars wounds and question the dwarves when they sense a noise from back below them. The noise is soon followed by a ghostly light and they realise that they are in danger from the tower itself. *Gar grabs the semi-out-of-it Dandy and runs downstairs with her over his shoulders, jumping out of the window on the 1st floor (landing poorly and hurting himself more). *The others just behind Gar encounter a ghost coming up from the ground floor. Fear attempts to take them, but Goldie is adrenalised by the danger and takes it out with a fire spell. *Arik casts a ward spell preventing the ghosts from advancing into the 3rd floor, before jumping outside. Goldie presses forward lobbing fire spell after fire spell. *Tivram realises that the two Dwarves have not followed them and may be in danger if they stay. Ze advances to the top and find them no longer in the floor they were earlier. Seeing an eirie glow from the top floor ze presses on and arives in time to find a single dwarven dagger spinning on the floor infront of an activly glowing portal set into the wall. *As Tiv starts to investigate their mind is invaded by a powerful presence. Ze experiences family/cultural memory of her parents (and other elves) fighting with a powerful Ynfernal elf (who happened to be a family friend and a ‘godfather’ type figure to Tiv) at this location. Unable to fully defeat him they bind the elf to a chamber below the tower. *Goldie, now spent of magical energy, comes to see what is holding Tiv up and finds them struggling to resist entering the portal. Goldie tackles Tiv out of the way. *Realising to long has passed without their companions exiting Gar, Dandy and Arik decide to reenter. Knowing the way is barred by ghosts Arik casts a spell (tapping the last of his magical reserves) to banish the ghosts, but instead manages to push his ward and trap them away from the entrance. *they arrive to find Goldie trying to stop Tivram entering the portal (again) and decide to ‘bless’ the dwarves swampy drink and throw it in the portal. This seems to just momentarily confuse the entity on the other side. *Goldie get contacted mentally by the ancient elf and it seems confused about what she is (theorised later that he had never encountered a catfolk). *When Tivram senced Goldie was threatened by the entity ze pushed back with all the might ze had and resisted it’s influence. It seemed to use it’s familial connection with her, so she used her sword to inscribe a public disownment. *Tivram breaks free and they all flee the tower. *They make it back to Willow Hill and tend to their immediate needs (rest, food, clean up etc…) *They end up visiting The Turtle king late in the evening and it insists one again on ‘Tibute’ and invokes the name of Dandy’s father ‘Chance’. It insists more then usual by nudging it’s head into Dandy. * Dandy decides to try offering one of the 2 journals of her father’s that she carries with her. She reads it to the mighty Tortoise and at the end of the first story the creature ‘breaths in’ the book and starts to move. *A huge magical underground path opens up infront of the Tortoise and it begins moving into it. The party and several townsfolk follow it in before the close paths behind them and they megin a journey to an unknown destination.